


New TRANSfer student

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I'd kill anything in this room and then myself, I've only had Christina for an hour, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lowkey Lila's only in here, MILD - Freeform, RIP, but if anything happened to her, so I can get more hits, trans rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: There's a new student in the classroom!
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167





	New TRANSfer student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts).



> apologies to the people who saw the transphobic anon! idk why they don't anything better to do with their life besides spam transphobic comments on a trans rights story but whatever

Marinette stared happily at the new student standing in front of their classroom, messing with their skirt. New students were always fun! She got her crush and best friend from new students arriving, and well, Lila wasn’t around that much anyways, so she didn’t really care about her. Once she was gone ‘on a trip’ again after the whole expulsion incident, the class woke up.

Mrs. Bustier smiled at them, “Class, this is Chris.” The student flinched. “He will be joining our class for the foreseeable future. Now then, sir.” Chris muttered something. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Could you repeat that?”

“I, uh, use female pronouns,” He-  _ She  _ squeaked out, “I also prefer the name Christina.”

Mrs. Bustier took a look at the attendance paper before scribbling something on a small sticky note and placing it over Christina’s name. “Alright then Christina. We can have ten minutes to mingle before we start class! Go speak to your new classmates and you can choose where you want to sit!”

Christina beamed, walking forward, before promptly being bombarded by her classmates.

“Your outfit’s so cute!” Marinette complimented, “You have to tell me where you got your skirt!”

Alix smiled at the girl, “What hobbies do you have? We have a ton in here so you can probably find someone who has similar interests.”

Christina grinned, pulling out a camera from her bag, “I like to take pictures!”

“Oh, can I see?” Rose asked. With Christina’s confirmation, the blonde girl bounced over, proceeding to gush over the pictures.

The rest of the class similarly spoke to Christina.

Her happiness never died down. Why not? Because none of her classmates were misgendering her (which is why she left her old school in the first place) or making a big deal about her being trans.

She was just the new girl in their eyes.

And she couldn’t ask for anything more.

Mrs. Bustier clapped her hands, “Alright, that’s enough now. Christina, who do you want to sit with?”

“Rose and Juleka please!”

“You  _ might  _ become a third wheel, if that’s fine with you,” Juleka quickly explained.

Christina giggled, “Oh, it’s fine!”

As she settled down in her new seat, she smiled.

This was going to be a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans rights! Message from me to yall, you guys are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!  
> That whole entire thing with trans people getting their healthcare rights removed from them?? stupid. and don't come at me with "freedom of speech/religion". Your rights can only go so far when you're using them to harm another person/group of people. I can't just shoot someone and go "Oh I have the right to use guns"


End file.
